Das Ende eines Krieges
by Mijako
Summary: Das Ende eines Krieges… Harry hat Voldemort besiegt. Doch ist es wirklich ein Sieg, wenn drei viertel aller Beteiligten daran glauben mussten? Aus Hermine's Sicht


Dies ist mein neuester One-Shot. Auch wenn es ein wenig merkwürdig geschrieben ist, denke ich, dass am Ende klar wird, was dieser One-Shot bedeuten soll.

Pairing: HP/GW (eher indirekt), HG/RW

Summary: Das Ende eines Krieges... Harry hat Voldemort besiegt, doch ist es wirklich ein Sieg, wenn drei viertel aller Beteiligten daran glauben mussten?

Und bitte hinterlasst ein Kommi. Ihr wisst, wieviel sie einem Fanfictionschreiber bedeuten.

**Das Ende eines Krieges**

Noch ein weiterer Fluch entflieht meinen Lippen, ehe auch dieser Gegner endlich das zeitliche segnet.

Ich schließe meine Augen, seufze und lasse den Zauberstab sinken. Der wievielte war das wohl jetzt gewesen? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe lange aufgehört zu zählen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich schon auf meinen Beinen bin.

Unverständlich, wie ich so lange stehen kann, nach allem was geschehen ist.

Ich öffne wieder meine Augen. Bin verwundert darüber, dass ich noch nicht auf dem Boden zusammengesackt bin, obwohl ich doch meine Beine nicht mehr spüre.

Nur langsam drehe ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und wische mir währenddessen eine blutige Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Und dort sehe ich dich, trotz der Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Mein bester Freund.

Der, der soviel Leid erfahren hatte; soviel hatte durchstehen müssen und doch nicht aufgegeben hatte.

Vielleicht waren es auch Ron und ich gewesen, die dich immer wieder ermutigten. Ich weiß es nicht.

Doch du hast es tatsächlich geschafft, hast den größten und schwarzesten Zauberer seit Anbeginn der Zeit vernichtet.

Du läufst auf mich zu. Nein, es ist kein laufen. Eher ein torkeln.

Verwundert mustere ich dich. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie du dich nach den ganzen Cruciatus-Flüchen und anderen Zaubern noch auf den Beinen halten kannst.

Dein Blick ist glasig, deine Kleidung mit Blut durchtränkt und mit schwarzem Pulver überschüttet; das einzige, was Voldemort auf dieser Welt noch zurückließ. Erschöpft und blass läufst du ununterbrochen weiter, hast den Zauberstab gesenkt.

Die Kraft in den Armen hast du sicherlich schon seit einigen Stunden verloren.

Dann hebst du den Kopf, richtest schlagartig deinen Zauberstab auf mich, lässt ihn aber sofort wieder sinken, als du mich erkennst.

Ein paar letzte Schritte tust du noch auf mich zu, bist du schließlich vor mir stehen bleibst, mich schwächlich ansiehst und zusammenklappst.

Hastig greife ich nach vorne, um dich vor einem Fallen zu schützen. Schließlich greife ich dir unter einen Arm, den anderen legst du von alleine um meine Schultern.

Zusammen laufen wir weiter in Richtung Schloss.

Mein Blick wandert in der Dunkelheit über das Meer von Toten.

Leichen von Freunden, oder zumindest Bekannten, die hier tapfer bis zum Tode kämpften. Nur vereinzelt sind noch kämpfende Paare zu erkennen.

Doch das gröbste ist vorbei.

Der Krieg ist vorbei. Ein Krieg, der den Tod von drei viertel aller Beteiligten bedeutete.

Zum ersten Mal realisiere ich wirklich, dass es vorbei ist.

Doch ich kann nicht mehr lachen. Ich kann nicht mehr lächeln, mich richtig freuen. Zu viele Opfer sind gefordert worden. Zuviel ist in all den Jahren passiert.

Ich blicke kurz zu meinem Freund herüber. Durch den Vollmond kann ich dich einigermaßen erkennen.

Deine schwarzen Haare hängen dir ins Gesicht hinein, dass schlaff zu Boden hängt. Deine Füße sind das einzige, was du noch bewegen kannst. Kein Wunder.

Als ich kurz zum Schloss heraufblicke, erinnere ich mich daran, wie dies hier alles anfing.

Es ist unmöglich zu glauben, dass ich heute morgen noch friedlich mit Ron gefrühstückt habe.

Du warst nicht dabei. Wir machten uns keine Sorgen darüber, wo du warst – seit einiger Zeit hattest du Treffen mit McGonagall. Wir fragten nicht nach, worum es ging oder was du tatest.

Wir mussten keine Spezialisten sein, um es uns selbst zusammenreimen zu können.

Doch dann betratest du das Zimmer. An deinem Gesichtsausdruck erkannten Ron und ich sofort, das etwas nicht stimmen konnte.

Ohne Zeit zu verschwenden schildertest du uns, was geschehen war. McGonagall habe eine Information erhalten, nach der eine große Schar Todesser mit dem Schulzug aus London auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts sei. Ihre Absichten seien, die wichtigsten Lehrer und dich endlich zur Strecke zu bringen. Sie würden um 10 Uhr ankommen.

Der Schock hatte sowohl Ron, als auch mir im Gesicht gestanden. Eine große Schar Todesser?

Wir hatten keine Ahnung, wie wir sie aufhalten sollten. Mit den Lehrern alleine waren wir nicht genug.

Doch wir überlegten nicht lange: sofort verließen wir mit unseren Zauberstäben unsere geheime Unterkunft in Hogsmead und machten uns auf den Weg in Richtung Hogwarts.

Als wir ankamen, fanden wir eine unerwartet lange Reihe an Kämpfern vor. Natürlich bestand sie aus den Lehrern, aber auch der DA. Innerhalb von Minuten war sie wieder auf die Beine gestellt worden. Ich wundere mich noch jetzt darüber, wie sie das so schnell geschafft haben.

Doch dann erblickten wir Schüler. Schüler, die direkt aus Hogwarts kommen mussten.

Als wir Hagrid nachfragten, erklärte dieser, es seien Schüler ab dem fünften Schuljahr, die auf eigenem Willen hin der Kampfgruppe beigetreten waren.

Ich erinnere mich, wie ich entsetzt gefragt hatte, wieso die Lehrer sie nicht aufgehalten hätten, und Hagrid darauf geantwortet hatte, dass die Schüler sich nicht hätten zurückweisen lassen und gesagt hätten, sie seien bereit dafür, für die jüngeren Schüler und für Hogwarts ihr Leben zu lassen.

Unweigerlich schüttele ich den Kopf, als ich daran zurückdenke. So jung und schon bereit zu sterben.

Der Zug kam wirklich um zehn Uhr und es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis wir die Rufe und die Fußschritte der Armee hatten hören können.

Wir kämpften lange... bestimmt einige Stunden, bis McGonagall das Apparierungssiegel außerhalb Hogwarts brach, damit wir Unterstützung durch die Auroren bekommen konnten. Doch Hogwarts selbst blieb geschützt.

Wir kämpften bis es anfing zu dämmern, ehe noch eine weitere Kolonie an Todessern, zusammen mit Voldemort, erschien.

Meine Gedanken wandern wieder in die Gegenwart. Ich weiß nicht, wie Voldemort starb. Keiner weiß es.

Bis auf den jungen Mann, den ich gerade stütze. Wie alles ablief, wird ein Geheimnis bleiben, da bin ich mir sicher.

Die Zeitungen werden sich anfangs nicht darum interessieren, wie es passierte: es wird nur darum gehen, das es vorbei war.

Und sollten sie eines Tages ein Privatinterview mit Harry wollen, werden ich und Ron alles daran setzten um das zu verhindern, wenn Harry nicht möchte, das alles ans Tageslicht kommt.

Ich könnte ihn verstehen, wenn dem so wäre. Sein ganzes Leben war bis jetzt nichts als eine einzige Qual. Er möchte sicherlich das alles einfach vergessen, möchte neu anfangen und endlich wieder Freude empfinden.

Und das hat er auch redlich verdient.

Zusammen mit Harry bleibe ich kurz stehen. Ich sehe mich erneut um. Die letzten Stimmen sind verstummt. Keine Flüche sind mehr zu hören. Nur hier und da regen sich einige der Schüler oder der Lehrer und stehen auf.

Eine fürchterliche Stille legt sich über die Schar der Toten, die nun noch schrecklicher wirken, als sie es in der Dunkelheit ohnehin schon tun.

Ich sehe Leichen von weiteren Mitschülern oder Lehrern; erkenne einzelne Mitglieder der DA wieder. Alle reglos und tot am Boden liegend, der Zauberstab nutzlos daneben.

Parvati, Dean, Professor Flitwick, Lavender, Zacharias, einige Zentauren, die ich gar nicht bemerkt hatte, Blaise, Professor Raue-Pritsche... Cho. Ich wende den Blick ab.

Zu viele Bekannte Gesichter. Zu viele Personen, mit denen ich einen Tag zuvor noch geredet hatte.

Zusammen mit Harry setze ich mich langsam wieder in Bewegung.

Ich biege um ein paar Bäume und sehe eine Schar von noch lebenden Personen. Es waren also doch mehr, als es anfangs aussah. Erleichtert seufze ich, als ich Neville, Luna, Hagrid, Ginny und, zu meiner größten Freude, Ron erkenne.

Keiner der 5 ist verwundert, als sie Harry erblicken. Sie waren sich scheinbar sicher, dass wenn Harry nicht tot war, er zumindest sehr angeschlagen sein musste.

Ginny und Ron legen ihn behutsam auf eine Trage. Er bekommt es nicht mit – er war wohl die ganze Zeit über schon bewusstlos gewesen und ich hatte ihn mit mir geschleppt.

Als ich mich wieder umdrehe, sacken mir nach ein paar weiteren Schritten plötzlich die Beine weg.

Ehe ich mich versehe, knie ich auf dem harten Boden. Ich mache keinen Versuch mich aufzurichten, ich weiß auch so, dass mir die Kraft dazu fehlt.

Eine Zeit lang sehe ich stumm in die Dunkelheit hinaus, bis sich plötzlich Ginny zu mir gesellt und sich ebenfalls auf den Boden setzt.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten kommt Luna, dann Neville, und am Ende Ron.

Wir alle sitzen einfach da und blicken auf den Horizont, bis, ganz langsam, die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf unsere Haut scheinen.

Mit einem Mal bemerke ich, dass ich nasse Hände habe.

Fragend sehe ich sie an, bis ich begreife, dass sie durch meine Tränen nass sind, die mir auf die Hände gefallen waren.

Als ich mich zur Seite drehe, sehe ich meine 4 alten Freunde, allesamt mit Tränennassen Gesichtern.

Mein Blick wendet sich wieder der aufgehenden Sonne zu.

Wir saßen noch eine Weile, bis unsere Tränen versiegten.


End file.
